Careful
by NeiNei
Summary: La convivencia puede ser difícil, en el caso de Hermione pasa de ser desesperante a desesperadamente placentera. ¿ Como lo hacen? Ellos tampoco lo tienen demasiado claro, y menos como mirarse día tras día. Una cosa si tienen clara,no era a eso a lo que se refería McGonagall al decir que debían encontrar una afición común para mantener una relación cordial.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste, hace bastante tiempo que quería escribirlo y por fin me he decidido.

Está inspirado en una canción de Paramore, que es un grupo que me encanta, y se llama Careful, la traducción al español sería cuidadoso, por si alguien lo quería saber.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni el marco de la historia me pertenecen, son de J. k. Rowling.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1:

Sentía su piel contra la de él, la temperatura de los dos cuerpos, casi febriles, e incluso el sudor; pero ninguna de estas cosas le molestaba, de hecho, aún le excitaba más. Notar el placer de cada embestida junto con sus propios gemidos y la respiración acelerada de ambos… simplemente cerró los ojos, hundió la cabeza entre el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello, y se dejó llevar hasta pensar que cada vez estaba más cerca de fundirse en cada penetración hasta que un escalofrío inconfundible le recorrió desde la última vertebra de su espalda hasta la garganta, de donde se escapó un gemido mucho más fuerte que el resto, y notó como él la sujetaba de las caderas con tanta fuerza que seguro que sus dedos quedarían marcados, mientras tras alcanzar el orgasmo su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos de placer.

Draco se dejó caer boca arriba al lado de Hermione mientras ella contenía el aliento al sentir como se desencajaban, notando una fría corriente de aire contra la piel húmeda que antes estaba en contacto con la de él, lo que hizo que ambos volvieran poco a poco en sí. Recuperaban la cordura y la razón que hace unos instantes se había esfumado, y ahora la realidad de sus actos les golpeaba de lleno.

Sus respiraciones fueron recuperando su ritmo normal, sin atreverse a hablar o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea mirar al techo. Draco se levantó, se puso los calzoncillos, el pantalón y con un movimiento de varita hizo que el resto de su ropa apareciese en su habitación, se estaba exprimiendo el cerebro intentando buscar algo que decir pero parecía que en vez de un orgasmo había sufrido una lobotomía, no era ni de lejos la primera vez que se acostaba con una chica por un arrebato sexual del momento pero, joder, ¿Greanger?, su mente ni siquiera había terminado de asumir lo que había pasado. Decidió irse, eso sería mejor que estar plantado como un pasmarote en mitad de su habitación, se fue hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de coger el pomo no pudo evitar girarse para verla, era raro que Hermione- soy –una-sabelotodo- que –siempre-tiene-algo –que-decir-Greanger estuviese tanto rato callada.

Su boca se secó y comenzó a sentirse… extraño, algo que nunca le había pasado. Ella estaba sentada en mitad de una cama totalmente desordenada, envuelta en una sábana blanca, con sus rizos alborotados y sus preciosos ojos expectantes por cada uno de los movimientos de Draco, el cual no entendía su incapacidad de no parecer un imbécil en ese momento. Ella le sonrío queriendo decir que no pasaba nada, que estaban en paz y todo lo que pudo hacer él fue salir de esa habitación hacia la suya, sabiendo que esa última escena se le quedaría eternamente marcada bajo la piel, entrar en la puerta de enfrente y tumbarse sobre la cama intentando saber cómo se había desinhibido tanto en un momento. Desde luego que la culpa la tenía ella.

Ella y esa estúpida necesidad suya de cabrearla, pero es que era mayor a sus fuerzas, Merlín sabía que había intentado ser un buen chico y no hacer todo lo posible para verla roja de furia, con los ojos brillantes y esa expresión que prometía muerte inminente tan slytherin, o cuando lograba dejarla con la boca abierta y podía imaginar a su cerebro echando humo por encontrar algún comentario ingenioso para seguir debatiendo, lo había intentado pero es que era mayor a sus fuerzas. Joder, como le gustaba verla así, no podía evitar pensar que parecía una leona y en consecuencia tampoco podía evitar imaginársela así de impetuosa con él en la cama, eso era lo que más le excitaba. Su cerebro estaba recordando cómo era que acababa de cumplirse su más socorrida fantasía sexual…

* * *

Espero que os guste y me pidáis la continuación

Un abrazo, nei.


	2. ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

Este fic está basado en un mundo donde Voldemort la palmó cuando Harry era niño, nada de sorpresas en plan ahora que estas en Hogwarts voy a hacer todo lo posible por matarte. Los personajes tienen la misma personalidad, los Malfoy eran Mortífagos así que a Draco le educaron para despreciar a los muggles, nada nuevo en ese aspecto, los padres de Harry están muertos, tampoco cambia que se crie con sus tíos. Harry y Draco siempre se han llevado mal y el trío dorado se seguía metiendo en pequeños problemillas pero nada importante. Asi que al final llega séptimo y pueden disfrutar de una vida normal, sin guerras.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

El momento exacto en el que todo esto comenzó fue cuando McGonagall los llamó a su despacho la primera noche del curso, desde ese día su enemistad estaba condenada, aunque en su opinión han salido ganando. El caso era que los llamó para decirles que al ser premios anuales, ambos compartirían una torre, para él no fue demasiada sorpresa, ¿Quién si no ella podría ser premio anual? Pero por su cara parecía que la conformidad solo era unilateral, vamos que a Hermione se le descolgó la mandíbula y se giró a mirarlo fijamente, como asegurándose de que la persona que tenía al lado era él, en cuanto se recobró no volvió a abrir la boca. Draco estuvo observándola durante la cena y por los gritos de Potter y de Weasley fue claro el momento en el que se lo dijo. Al terminarla se dirigió a donde McGonagall les había dicho que estaba la susodicha torre, dio la contraseña y al entrar se vio a la castaña con cara de desconfianza.

- ¿Qué quieres Greanger?

- Normas, eso es lo que quiero – dijo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a empezar a iniciar una tercera guerra mundial.

- Me parece bien - Ella se quedó pasmada, era evidente que no era esa la respuesta que se esperaba.

- Pues… eh… vale – se serenó – convivencia civilizada, ni sueñes con que te voy a aguantar todos tus comentarios déspotas e hirientes. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.

- Vale, ¿algo más?

- No, eso es todo.

Y con mirada altiva se fue hacia su dormitorio sin ver como una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en la cara de Draco. Este año prometía ser muy interesante.

De ese momento habían pasado varios meses y si bien es cierto que las primeras semanas fueron un poco tirantes al intentar llevar una convivencia en la que no se tiraran los muebles a la cabeza, al final lo consiguieron, a duras penas:

- Ahhh – gritó Hermione de pura desesperación – Eres insoportable Malfoy.

- Igualmente – le contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La cual a Hermione le crispaba los nervios. Le hacía parecer Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. A ella estaba a punto de salírsele humo por los oídos y se debatía entre arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo o dejarlo por imposible e irse. Se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación, si, esa era la opción más lógica, aunque se muriese de ganas de hacer realidad la otra.

Draco se quedó mirando el espacio vacío por donde Hermione se había ido, su rostro se ensombreció y no pudo evitar lanzar un gran suspiro. Bajó la mirada al libro que tenía entre las manos y lo dejó caer al sofá, ahora solo tenía ganas de dormir.

Draco asentía distraídamente, mientras le daba vueltas a su café, a lo que fuese que Zabini le estuviese diciendo, seguramente cuanto tiempo había tardado en perder las bragas Candance Fliezgerald , su nueva "adquisición".

Nott desde detrás de su Profeta matutino podía observar como los ojos de Draco se desviaban hacia la mesa de los leones, algo que se había dado cuenta en el último año de que era habitual, pero últimamente era bastante más seguido. No sabía qué hacer, llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose si podría sobre vivir al ataque de ira de Draco si le decía que sabía que le gustaba Greanger. Notó como, con cara de resignación apartó los ojos de ella y se levantó sin haber probado ni un bocado del desayuno.

- Yo me voy ya, no quiero aguantar a Mc Gonagall y su jodido sermón sobre la puntualidad y mi ejemplo al ser premio anual.

- Pero… si aún faltan 20 minutos, ni siquiera la sabelotodo se ha ido. – dijo sin darse cuenta de cómo Draco apretaba la mandíbula y se daba la vuelta ignorándolo, en un momento se tragó lo que le quedaba en la taza y recogió la mochila apresurándose por alcanzarlo.

Si, había decidido que tenía que hablar con él, solo esperaba poder vivir para contarlo.

- Ehy – le dijo al ponerse en su lado

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que agradable que te has levantado – le comentó rodando los ojos. – por cierto, ¿Ya lo has hecho?

- ¿El qué? – su voz era desinteresada pero lo conocía demasiado como para tragárselo.

- Pues asumir que te mueres por tocarla – se quedó en estado de shock, sin saber que contestar, no tenía sentido disimular o intentar desmentirlo porque sabía que Nott llevaba tiempo fijándose demasiado y le daba igual, estaba cansado.

- Si, hace tiempo que lo asumí

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó mientras ambos se apoyaban contra la puerta de la clase de transformaciones.

- No lo sé – se apretró el tabique nasal – no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, cuanto más lo intento más se me clava.

- ¿Y porque no lo intentas?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dejó caer la mano y me miró – voy a ella, a la persona que he estado insultando por años y le digo si quiere ir a un lugar más íntimo, a divertirnos en privado. Si, gran idea seguro que me manda a la enfermería y ni hablar de Potter y Weasley. Ella no se parece a las otras.

- Me refería a intentar tener una "relación" lo suficiente estable como para hablar y no mataros

- Lo he intentado, pero no sé qué decirle, hace años que no la insultó como tal, pero me encanta cabrearla - al decir eso no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla – y si no lo hago me ignora, es como si no existiese por eso… - su voz fue bajando hasta dejarse de escuchar, como si no quisiese terminar de decir algo.

- Por eso el año pasado te volviste loco estudiando, para ser premio anual y compartir torre con ella… - dijo Nott en un susurro, ahora lo acababa de entender - ¿desde cuando…?

- Hace dos años, al principio fue realmente extraño y me costó muchos meses darme cuenta, luego pensé que era una simple atracción física y después que me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Que ya hace tiempo que me volví loco. – Draco notó la mirada "sé lo que piensas y sientes mucho mejor que tú mismo" made in Theodore Nott.

- Entonces… de verdad te gusta, digo, no solo te la quieres tirar.

- Nunca he querido a una chica para otra cosa que no sea sexo, yo no creo en el amor. – debía de faltar muy poco para que fuese la hora por que en un segundo los pasillos se plagaron de alumnos corriendo hacia sus clases.

- Ni una palabra a nadie, y mucho menos a Blaise. – dijo Draco zanjando la conversación.

* * *

Espero que les compense la gran tardanza. Nei.


End file.
